Another Man
by XFH12147
Summary: Moments of Yamamoto and Hibari in the future and present. Yamamoto later get's transported into the future leaving the present Hibari stuck with TYL Yamamoto and having to handle the changed relationship they'll share in the future plus the reverse. 8018
1. Chapter 1

AN: First Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfiction!! I'm so happy I finally got to write it. Sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes.

Dislcaimer: I do not own Kateyo Hitman Reborn nor it's characters or settings.

**Chapter 1**

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto had begun to eat their lunches on the schools roof as they did everyday. This day was different, Yamamoto's old man had made each of them a custom lunch of sushi rather then they bring their own. The only 'this' was there was one extra, why Yamamoto wasn't sure but it wasn't as though he couldn't find someone to give it to, he just didn't know who he'd want to receive it. It was relatively a quiet yet breezy day.

"Yamamoto this is really delicious" Tsuna said taking a bite of another piece of sushi.

"Haha thanks Tsuna, I'll tell my old man you like it." Yamamoto straightened his legs out as leaded back to look up at the sky. In the corner of his eye he saw something yellow that caught his attention. Being a natural born hitman as Reborn would say he noticed this.

"Isn't that a yellow balloon?"

Gokudera and Tsuna looked up, and then sweat dropped.

"What are you stupid? Does that look like a balloon to you?" Gokudera said seeing what Yamamoto saw. Rather than a balloon it was Hibird flying around. Tsuna gave a weary smile, only Yamamoto would think Hibird was a balloon.

"I wonder what it is doing here." Tsuna asked.

"It's probably looking for Hibari. Che only he could get a bird to sing the Nanimori's school song." Gakudera returned to eating, not paying anymore attention to the bird. Yamamoto on the other hand got up and motioned for the bird to come. Hibird looked down at Yamamoto and landed on his finger.

"Hibari, Hibari"

"Ah so you're looking for Hibari neh Hibird? Do you want a bite first?"

"Idiot, birds don't eat sushi."

Yamamoto reached for a piece of salmon roll and held it close to Hibird. Surprisingly Hibird peaked at a few grains of rice. "Hey look he likes it." Yamamoto grinned. After a few more peaks Hibird stopped and looked at Yamamoto.

"Takeshi, Takeshi"

"Cool, he knows my name. Isn't that awesome Tsuna?"

"Yeah that's great Yamamoto." Tsuna said but wasn't sure if Hibird knowing Yamamoto's name was fully a good thing especially if it had any connection to Hibari. Yamamoto finished off the slightly eaten sushi and was about to leave to help Hibird find Hibari but remembered about the extra bento box and took it along. 'No sense it wasting food, Hibari must get hungry too right'

"I'll see you guys later." Yamamoto waved as he walked into the school, down the stairs, through the halls and into the Disciplinary Committee's room.

"Hibari are you here?" Yamamoto looked around to see Hibari asleep on the couch. Hibird seeing Hibari immediately began to speak.

"Hibari, Hibari."

"Shhh"

Yamamoto held a finger to his lips and shushed Hibird as to not wake up the dangerous sleeping lion…I mean Hibari. Yamamoto watched Hibari for a moment. 'Heh who knew when he's asleep he looks so gentle.'

Careful as to not wake him up, Yamamoto placed the bento box down on the table next to his sleeping form along with Hibird who looked at him.

"Don't wake him up ok, Tsuna told me what happened to him at the hospital when he woke Hibari up by accident and I have baseball practice later." He whispered.

Yamamoto was about to leave when he remembered a cracker he had in his pocket. He took it out, opened it, and crushed it in his hand before placing it down in a pile in front of Hibird. Yamamoto threw the wrapper away in the garbage can and was about to walk quietly out of the room when…

"Yamamoto Takeshi"

Yamamoto stiffened at the sound. 'Shit I woke him up'

The sound of the wrapper hitting the bottom of the garbage actually woke him up. Yamamoto had remembered the time Tsuna was in the hospital and him saying that even the falling of a leaf could wake Hibari up but Yamamoto always thought that was a joke. Especially when Hibari mentioned the 'game' he was going to play with Tsuna.

Yamamoto turned around and put on a smile toward Hibari. "Eh sorry about that Hibari, I was just bringing the little guy here. He was searching for you."

Hibari looked at Hibird which flew up to his head and nestled into his hair. Hibari looked at the bento placed on the table next to him. Hibird chirped "Takeshi, Takeshi"

"Well I've got to go now, Bye Hibari." Yamamoto was just about to leave when Hibari got up. His movement made Yamamoto stop and look back again.

"I hate being in dept."

Yamamoto smiled.

"What are _you_ talking about?" Yamamoto always wanted a chance to use this line against Hibari, he remembered the time during the fight for the rings when he asked if Hibari was alright after losing balance against the school's wall and replying the same line.

Hibari looked at him knowing where the line came from and smirked. "If you're late for class, I'll bite you to death."

**Ten Years Later Era**

Yamamoto looked up at saw Hibird soaring over the trees probably in search of Hibari. The bird still looked the same from ten years ago which surprised Yamamoto. He knew certain birds could live for years but Hibird literally looked the same after so long. Well at least from comparison to him. He had grown taller and gotten older. Even after ten years of perfecting his sword and even looking older and manlier, he always kept that obliviousness that made him Yamamoto.

Yamamoto whistled to catch Hibird's attention. Times such as this, it was too dangerous to call out the bird's name. Yamamoto was always careful as to not attract attention from the enemy; he would rather not fight if he could avoid it.

Hibird descended onto Yamamoto's finger. "Takeshi, Takeshi."

"Are you looking for Hibari?"

"No, No"

"You know where he is?"

"Takeshi. Follow." Hibird flew up into the air and started to fly away. Yamamoto followed him as he headed toward an traditional Japanese house. Inside Hibari was sitting on a mat with his eyes closed. He wore his suit with his purple inner button down shirt and a black tie. Hibird flew in closer and landed in his hair.

"Ah there you are, Hibird found me and brought me here." Yamamoto said walking closer to Hibari and sitting in front of him. It had actually been a while since Yamamoto saw Hibari since he was busy investigating more about the rings and boxes. The last time Yamamoto saw Hibari in person was probably two or three weeks ago. This was when Hibird had gotten stuck in stormy weather then was stumbled across by Yamamoto.

"Do you have any idea why?" Yamamoto looked at Hibari before looking at Hibird who watch him back in content.

"No"

Yamamoto out reached his hand toward Hibird who jumped out of Hibari's hair to land on his finger. Hibari opened his eyes to see Yamamoto's hand close, he usually could tell when people where getting to close to him but Yamamoto was always hard to detect. Even back then during the fight for the rings when Yamamoto had stood in front of Hibari to try and calm him down, his movements to avoid being struck by Hibari's tonfa surprised him. Annoyed him too but he was surprised.

"Heh look Hibari, he actually came over to me." Yamamoto smiled, Hibird had always had affection toward Hibari and usually would stay by Hibari's side only unless it was to make fun of Gokudera or go on a mission.

"Maybe he likes me more" Yamamoto said it jokingly but knew that if Hibari didn't also find it as a joke he'd be in trouble.

Hibari just stared at him and Hibird, something inside of him stirred but he couldn't put a finger on why. It wasn't a bad feeling either.

"Did you forget already?" Yamamoto looked puzzled.

"Herbivores like you can't be trusted." Hibari said, his voice showed annoyance, but more of his being pissed off. Yamamoto then realized what today was.

"Oh ah heh heh sorry Hibari, it just slipped my mind." Yamamoto looked at his watch. "I'm only half an hour late, it's not that bad right?"

"Yamamoto Takeshi, you are late." Hibari stood up and pulled out his tonfas "I'll bite you to death."

'Oh no I messed up this one' Yamamoto stood up quickly and dodged a hit and swiftly dodged the second attack as well. Another two attacks were dodged and the patter continued until Hibari unleashed the secret compartment inside of his tonfa's which had his chain. He swung the chain which caught hold of Yamamoto's arm. Hibari pulled and Yamamoto went flying toward him landing on the floor of Hibari's feet. His back hitting the ground rather roughly

Hibari bent down and looked at Yamamoto. He was flat on the ground and stared right back. Yamamoto grinned.

"Ok ok you win I give up." Yamamoto laughed. Hibari frowned and stood up straight, turned around and started walking away. Hibird flew toward him and landed in his hair comfortably. Hibari stood outside at looked up at the clear sky. Yamamoto had pushed himself off the floor and followed. He moved closer and wrapped his arms around Hibari's chest holding him close. He placed his head on Hibar's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Sorry I forgot, Happy Birthday."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Yeah this chapter has them going out of character a little but in the next chapter I'll try harder to get them back in. Thanks for reading. Oh like a said my grammar and spelling are still atrocious so I apologize for that.

Disclaimer: I have not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor the characters. Just using them to play out the twisted scenes I have of them in my mind lol.

**Chapter 2**

"Yamamoto Takeshi, here." Hibari took hold of Yamamoto's right hand and placed a small button into it. Hibird on his shoulder watched and didn't make a sound. The moment was silent, almost like it was set up by Hibari. Considering that it actually was, he had told the other discipline members to stand guard and not allow any one from entering this hallway at the time.

Yamamoto looked at him puzzled at first then realized and grinned.

"Thank you. Hibari."

Hibari frowned and walked away like nothing had happened. The other members of the discipline committee followed him back to the office. Yamamoto closed his fingers on the button and waved as Hibari left. He too headed for class so that he wouldn't be late remembering what Hibari had said last time and casually walked in. The only this was that all of the students were staring at him. Yamamoto walked over to Tsuna and Gokudera not noticing the looks.

"Hey." Yamamoto said pretty happily before taking a seat.

"Um Yamamoto, do you know what Hibari wanted?" Tsuna asked having faced the guards before he was able to enter the classroom. It looked as though no one was going to be able to get in until Gokudera grabbed a few of his bombs and threatened to blow them up for making the tenth late for class before they reconsidered and moved aside.

"Huh? Oh he just gave me his jacket's second button. See." Yamamoto held it up to show Tsuna. Tsuna and Gokudera looked closely to see if it was actually Hibari's and sweat dropped. Yup it was Hibari's button alright since the words of the Nanimori anthem were written on the back in small print.

"What? There is no way you got that from him this easily." Gokudera shouted, he had made a bet with Yamamoto about two days ago saying that Hibari would beat him up if he went near him let alone give him something like his jacket's second button. Yamamoto had only smiled and announced that he would take on that bet saying it would be fun to play another fighting game. Gokudera didn't really mean for it to be a bet but if the baseball idiot wanted to get bitten to death, he wasn't going to stop him.

**Flashback to yesterday**

Hibari was calmly laying on his back resting peacefully on the Nanimori Middle School roof. Hibird and landed near him and stayed silent seeing his master resting and flew off singing the Nanimori anthem. Hibari was just about to fall asleep when he heard the door to the roof open. His eyes opened and frowned. 'Herbivores.'

"Yo Hibari. I thought you'd be here." Yamamoto walked closer unaware of the danger he had just put himself into. Hibari despised being woken up, but then again he wasn't fully asleep yet so he'd let it slip. No, he wouldn't make Yamamoto suffer as much as the others who had woken him up in the past, only a week at the hospital would be punishment enough.

"I know this sounds weird, but can I have your jacket's second button." Yamamoto asked not really thinking of what will happen to him.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, do you know what happens to people who crowd me." Hibari said it in a way where it didn't sound like a question, more like a statement. "I'll bite you to death."

Hibari pulled out his tonfa's and swung at Yamamoto. Yamamoto's instinct were sharp and dodged the first hit, then ducked the second. The third was too hard to evade so he grabbed his bat which instantaneously turned into a sword and blocked the attack.

"Heh heh this is fun, you must train as much as I do for baseball Hibari. You should try out sometime, it'd be awesome to play on the same team." Another hit blocked, then dodged and blocked again. This patter continued for quite a while with Yamamoto talking to Hibari each block. Yamamoto smiled throughout the sparring.

Hibari finally had enough and jumped back. "If you can make me go on my knees, I'll give you my button."

Hibari charged and was able to land a hit into Yamamoto's stomach which sent him flying backward against the door of the roof. Hibari approached and was about to land the final blow when he felt his body go weak. For some reason he couldn't stand as if his body felt heavy and brought him down to his knees in front of Yamamoto. 'Why?'

"Huh? Is something wrong Hibari?" Yamamoto looked at him and noticed the sakura flowers that had fallen out of his pocket when he was knocked against the wall. "Oh sorry Hibari, these were given for good luck. I forgot you were allergic to them."

'Damn flower.' Hibari thought remembering the time when that damn man infected him with the Sakura-kura disease through the usage of mosquitoes. Hibari was pissed off and it was visible in his expression. Yamamoto quickly picked up every sakura flower that had fallen out and placed it back into his pocket. He looked at Hibari that was able to stand again.

"Are you alright?" Hibari just looked more pissed and walked away.

"Huh Hibari the button." Yamamoto had brought Hibari to his knees and he was supposed to get the button in return as the terms were set by Hibari. But Hibari had walked away and Yamamoto knew better then to follow the very pissed Hibari.

**End of Flashback**

The other classmates had already gotten over the shock of Yamamoto being stopped by Hibari and surviving and had returned to their seats for class. Gokudera was still in bewilderment at Yamamoto's success. Tsuna was just happy Hibari didn't kill Yamamoto.

"Let me see it baseball idiot." Gokudera said wanting to further inspect the button. Yamamoto grinned and placed the button into his shirt pocket. This was going to go somewhere special when he returned home.

**Ten Years Later Time**

"Come on Hibari, I won that fair and square. You can't just take that back." Yamamoto was begging Hibari for a button that had the Nanimori anthem lyrics written on the back, it was an old button and some of the words were worn but never the less it was something of value to Yamamoto.

"Watch me." Hibari placed the button into his pocket and was about to walk away when Yamamoto wrapped his left arm around Hibari's waist and held him still before using his right hand to dig into Hibari's pocket and pulled out the button. Hibari could feel the way Yamamoto's body had developed over the years even through the suits they wore. Some sort of heat was radiating behind him making him heat up whether it was from anger or something else it only caused him to be more pissed. Yamamoto could feel Hibari tense up and a dark aura had surrounded them. He knew that he would probably get bitten but hey no pain, no gain as he learned from baseball practice all those years ago.

"Yamamoto" Hibari muttered very angrily. Yamamoto knew he was in for it now. 'Crap I did it this time.'

Yamamoto knew that when Hibari used only one name to call a person usually that person would end up dead before the count of three meaning

One…hit

Two…slam

Three…lights out

Hibari broke free of Yamamoto's hold and pulled out his tonfa's used an under punch. His tonfa caught hold of Yamamot's button shirt sending the first three buttons flying into the air and Yamamoto knocked onto the floor. The first two phases where down now the third. Hibari moved closer and was so close to knocking the lights out of Yamamoto when he suddenly fell on top of Yamamoto. His hands where the only things left holding himself up from completely covering Yamamoto with his body. Meaning that right now certain areas where touching each other. But that wasn't the only thing Hibari was concerned with. He stared straight down and had an eyeful of Yamamoto's shirt open slightly. Yamamoto looked at him and was confused then realized.

"Heh sorry Hibari, I still forget about your allergies." Yamamoto pulled out a sakura flower from his left pocket that he had picked on his way there. He thought it would bring him luck since he usually needed it every time he visited Hibari to prevent himself from being bitten to death.

Hibari felt a blush start to form on his face and quickly recovered himself by standing up and turning around. Yamamoto looked but was still in amazement.

"Hibari do you have a fever? I'm sorry I didn't think you were that allergic. Let me get you a wet towel." Yamamoto thought the blush was formed because Hibari was having a reaction to the flower. Well the part of him falling onto Yamamoto was the damn flower's fault but not the part that got Hibari riled up. Hibari got annoyed at how oblivious Yamamoto was but that was that part he liked most too. Um sort of liked. Was content with.

"I'm fine, keep the button."

Yamamoto quickly moved in front of Hibari and looked at the way his eyes showed no emotion but his reactions were not as in tune with his eyes. Yamamoto could feel the way Hibari's heart had speed up; this was from years of training and feeling the environment around him.

Before Hibari could react Yamamoto smiled and literally tackled him on to the ground hugging him tightly.

"What…?" was all Hibari was able to say before Yamamoto kissed him. Yamamoto laughed after kissing Hibari and smiled.

"You haven't changed at all."

"Che, you changed enough for the both of us." Hibari said being trapped under Yamamoto's larger and heavier body. Hibari wasn't as short as he had been and knew that he was actually pretty tall but compared to Yamamoto, it was another story. Every inch Hibari grew, it was like Yamamoto grew and inch and a half. He laid there and Yamamoto laughed some more into his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Ok so like no chance of them keeping in character -_-, since if they do I can't write them doing things I want them to do. Anyways enjoy. I might change it to rated M since some of the actions they will do later on will fall into that category but not yet. Oh and again sorry for the bad grammar and spelling, spell check only does so much.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor their characters.

**Chapter 3**

"Yo Hibari" Yamamoto looked inside the room to see Hibari sleeping on the couch. This was the same type of couch he used to have in the disciplinary office of the Nanimori Middle School. Yamamoto peered and walked closer. Hibari chest was slight exposed as he slept due to the clothing he had on, the black robe which he wore to relax in and drink tea with. Hibari looked peaceful and Yamamoto couldn't help but smile.

Over the years Yamamoto had become bolder when he approached Hibari. To him Hibari was like a territorial dog that becomes aggressive near others but once you learn to tame him he was very adorable. Yamamoto slowly got onto the couch on top of Hibari the slowly lowered himself so that he covered Hibari's body with his own. His suit was slightly uncomfortable to sleep in, but it didn't matter. He closed his eyes and his right hand made its way to Hibari's chest as he grinned. He drew circles above the area where Hibari's heart was with his index finger. One day, Yamamoto would claim this as his own.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, what are you doing?" Yamamoto jolted up.

"Um, Hibari you're up?" Yamamoto laughed nervously and started sweating; he knew what happened to people who woke him up.

"I was, um…"

Hibari looked pissed. In an instant Yamamoto was under Hibari on the couch. He thought Hibari was going to hit him and closed his eyes, waited for the pain. Hibari smirked. Next thing you know Yamamoto felt a soft touch against his chest. Yamamoto opened his eyes and saw that Hibari had fallen asleep on top of him.

'Mahmah Hibari, you really are aggressive after you wake up.' He smiled and wrapped an arm around Hibari's waist and held him. Hibari must have been really exhausted. Yamamoto looked down. Hibari soft breathing was felt against Yamamoto chest and his hair tickled Yamamoto's neck. His hair felt like the little bristles of a hedgehog, ironic since his box animal was also a hedgehog.

"If you wake me up, you know what will happen." Hibari said, usually he'd state that he would bite him to death, but Yamamoto already knew. If Hibari was woken up again, he would be quote "sleeping on the couch tonight with no action".

Yamamoto smirked and closed his eyes. A nap would be a good idea just about now.

**Ten Years Ago**

"Hey there, are you lost? Where is your mom?" Yamamoto asked a little child dressed as a cow. It was Lambo. Lambo was running away from a huge dog that was chasing him from Tsuna's house once he exited to look for a good place to set up a trap against Reborn. Reborn had seen the trap and ignored it easily not falling for it.

Lambo had jumped into Yamamoto's arms and was crying. The dog saw Lambo and was about to pounce when Yamamoto pulled out his sword and did a gentle tap against the back of the dog's head just enough to knock it unconscious. Yamamoto had been walking toward school when out of nowhere Lambo jumped out at him. He wanted to walk with Tsuna and Gokudera but his old man wanted Yamamoto to practice his Shigure Style moves to perfect it down to the second.

Yamamoto looked at Lambo, he looked familiar. "Is it Halloween already?"

"Lambo tired, sleep now." Yamamoto smiled at the kid, he knew someone else who likes sleeping a lot too.

"You're ok now kid." Then the school bell rang. "But I'm not."

Hibari had walked out of the school as was patrolling to see if anyone was late so he could bite them to death, not that he needed a reason to, nevertheless he liked the thought of having a reason behind his actions.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, you're late for class."

"Ah sorry I was busy I'll head there now." Yamamoto said trying to escape whatever Hibari had in mind as punishment. Hibari watched him and before Yamamoto could leave, Hibari opened the hidden compartment of his tonfas and a long chain was released. He aimed and maneuvered the chain so that it circled Yamamoto's waist and Hibari pulled. It seemed as though Hibari had pulled either to hard or Yamamoto had been caught off balance but the end result was Yamamoto on top of Hibari and Lambo flying in the air. Yamamoto straddled Hibari who was anything but enthusiastic about their position.

"Lambo scared of heights." Lambo started crying franticly and pulled out his Bazooka that would have replaced the younger him with the older him if it hadn't slipped out of his hands and fell straight down at Yamamoto.

**Boom!**

The area where Yamamoto was had become covered in smoke and Hibari had used his arm to cover his eyes so that the dust wouldn't get in. Slowly the smoke cleared and someone else was sitting on top of Hibari, this someone was literally half naked with his suit barely hanging off his shoulder and his tie undone with his button down shirt almost completely unbuttoned. His hair was messier then usual and Hibari looked down to avoid seeing his exposed chest only to have an even better view of 'you get where this is going'. His pants were unzipped and open and Hibari looked away before he allowed his mind to picture what was down there.

"Huh, Hibari? How'd you get so small?" The person was an older version of Yamamoto who was very puzzled. He looked around to see Nanimori Middle School and was even more confused.

"Nee, how did we get here?" Yamamoto looked down at Hibari asking for answers not realizing his lower region was poking Hibari. Yamamoto got up and was about to help Hibari when all of a sudden Hibari got his tonfas ready to attack.

"Perverts are forbidden to enter school grounds." Hibari launched an attack as the older Yamamoto dodged while holding his clothes together from falling off and showing even more of himself. Wasn't he lucky that the entire student body was in class so they all missed out on this exciting moment. Hibari swiftly launched another attack and then another.

"Come on Kyouya, calm down, we can fight later after I dress ok." Yamamoto was trying to reason with Hibari. However it was no use, this Hibari was not tamed quite yet by him.

Now to see how this situation even became possible.

**Ten Years Later**

Yamamoto cracked an eye open as his stretch and yawned. Sleeping on the couch wasn't the best way to wake up refreshed and relaxed. He looked to the place where Hibari had fallen asleep at only to see that it was vacant. He pushed himself up on the coach and looked around.

"Hm? Where did he go?"

Yamamoto got up off the couch as was about to go and look for his sleeping buddy when the door opened. He looked and saw Hibari awake and dressed in his black suit with his purple button down shirt on the inside. His black tie was properly in place. He had something in his hand though. Hibird who was on his shoulder jumped off and flew over to Yamamoto. It flew around before landing on Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Takeshi, Takeshi"

"Here." Hibari dropped a pint of milk into his hand. Over the years when he and Yamamoto had discussed various things, he learned that Yamamoto loved milk. He would go on to tell Hibari how he had milk with anything because it was good for his bones and that Hibrai should drink it as well.

Yamamoto smiled and accepted the drink. "Thank you Hibari"

He opened the container and began drinking it as Hibari went over to sit down on the couch they had slept on no more than a few minutes ago. Even if Hibari didn't acknowledge nor accept it, he had taken a liking to Yamamoto, that was why he had a hidden refrigerator filled with milk for Yamamoto whenever he passed by. Yamamoto had found the secret and was oblivious to the fact that it was for him until he saw how pissed Hibari got when he saw Yamamoto near the milk.

Yamamoto finished the last sip before throwing the empty container out. He looked over at Hibari and grinned, he had something on his mind for the day's schedule. Yamamoto walked closer so that he stood in front of Hibari on the couch and his grin widened.

"What are you planning?" Hibiari frowned, whenever Yamamoto looked this way he knew what was going on in the idiot's head of his and he didn't like it one bit. Yamamoto moved in and bent down so that his face was merely inches away from Hibari's.

"Nothing." Yamamoto said easily before lowering more and placed his lips on top of Hibari's. It started as a soft kiss before Yamamoto pushed Hibari on to the couch. He continued to kiss Hibari and tried to test his luck by going farther by removing his tie, but this was the first mistake.

Hibari got annoyed, pushed Yamamoto off and punched his in the left check.

"Ouch, that was a bit much Kyouya." Yamamoto had actually become accustom to calling Hibari, Kyouya since he knew Dino had called him by his first name even back then so he started getting Hibari used to that name coming out of his mouth too. Relatively he still called Hibari, Hibari but occasionally he would switch and become more familiar.

"Takeshi, go take a shower, now" Hibari sternly said as he got up to stare at Yamamoto whom was still on the floor holding his left cheek. Yamamoto moved off the floor and walked closer to Hibari.

"Ok" Yamamoto smiled and left to the bathroom. Hibari watched him go and felt his blood start to boil. His heart rate had increased, slightly but it increased when Yamamoto was near him. 'Damn herbivore'

Hibari used his right hand to cover his blush that formed after he left as he frowned. Yamamoto knew how to pick the right string to push Hibari just over the edge, but not completely. He left to get something to drink, most likely some milk.

Yamamoto walked happily toward the bathroom; he had stayed over enough times to know the layout of the place fairly well. He reached the bathroom, entered and closed the door. He had to first use the toilet and when he finished he didn't bother to zipper up since he was going to shower anyways. Next, he undid his loose tie but kept it around his neck so that it would be easier to put on when he was done and undid some of the buttons of his shirt, and then started pulling off his coat. Before he could fully take off his coat…

**Poof**


End file.
